Senseless
by Bad Gurl1
Summary: this is 1 love/hate l/j fic!!! my first ever, PG-13 for language, and review if u want. *Chapter 5 up! COMPLETED*
1. Senseless 01

A/N: my first fic ever, review if you want to or not. This fic is also where James is kind of a pervert. Flames welcomed, but strongly reminded they're fed to fluffy.

Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing you recognize.

Senseless 

"I hate James Harold Potter." Lily Evans said simply, as though it was a matter-of-fact, plopping on her bed.

"Why?" one of her good friend and admirers, Alexandra, asked, as she studied her fingernails. She was a fairly ordinary-looking girl, with blonde shoulder-length hair and azure eyes. But her beauty was nothing compared to Lily.

Lily had silky, wavy dark red hair that fell gracefully to her waist, brilliant emerald eyes that sparkled in the light and a shapely figure. She was an excellent Chaser on the Quidditch team, Head Girl, and practically known as the Queen of Gryffindor, having lots of admirers. That's why, though Lily didn't know it, her friend Alexandra was greatly jealous of everything Lily has: attention, looks, and brains.

"Because he stole my number 1 spot in Transfiguration." Lily replied with the deepest venom in her eyes.

"You can't do anything do that," Alexandra cried, pointing out,

"Transfiguration is your worst, which is James' best. You still beat him in Charms and tie for DADA!" 

"But," Lily interrupted, "He also changed my hair pink!"

"He turned your hair pink?" Alexandra choked out, as though trying to stop herself from bursting into fits of laughter.

"He did alright." Lily muttered angrily under her breath. "And I simply do not know why you like him so much."

"Well, you can't blame he's cute, funny, humorous, handsome…" Alexandra said dreamily.

"Please, Alexandra! He's the ultimate jerk in the century and changes girlfriends every weekend!" Lily scoffed. 

"Hey, look at the time! We better go down for Quidditch practice!" Alexandra cried. She was the reserve Chaser, and since a Chaser got hurt, the captain required her to play.

Lily was walking back to her dorm after Quidditch when she passed by an empty classroom. She peeped her head inside and saw James with Alexandra, making out??? Anger was boiling in her at 100º badly. Right, Potter is going to go out with Alexandra, then dumped her a week later, and hurt her feelings, Lily thought heatedly, I'm going to make Potter pay, and not hurt one of my good friends.

Alexandra however, was in true bliss, walking up to the girls' dorm. James Potter had just kissed her! He even wanted to go out with her! She heard rumors around that James' kisses were enough to send you to heaven, and that rumor was definitely, definitely true.

She walked into her dorm, finding Lily on her bed, staring on the ground was unsuppressed anger. Alexandra, however, took no notice about this and was about to tell Lily the good news but was interrupted.

"Listen Alexandra, you have to break up with James..." Lily started.

"WHAT?" Alexandra screamed, shocked. "How could you?" She pointed an accusing finger at Lily, not letting her continue.

"I thought you'll be happy for me. You're jealous, aren't you? Alexandra Carter has something that perfect Lily Evans don't!" Alexandra continued, the finger trembling.

"Alexandra, I…"  

"Lily Evans, I HATE YOU!!!" Alexandra screamed before lunging for the door, running away, crying.

Lily sat on her bed, tears running down her beautiful face.

"Why oh why wouldn't my friend believe me?" Lily cried silently.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Alexandra was still refusing to speak to Lily. She avoided her at classes, and kept talking to James instead.

Now, the Great Hall was like every other day, noisy as usual.

Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called. The hall went silent.

"The sixth-years will have a very special project in pairs," Dumbledore paused, "That I will choose. Every project is the same. These projects will help to prepare for your NEWTS. Marks will be graded according to how well the pair has done it."

"I will read out the pairs." Professor McGonagall (spelling?) cleared her throat. 

"Potter, Evans!" she called. 

Lily looked could scream "WHAT?" James however, looked mischievous, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. Alexandra looked simply furious, shooting dirty glares at Lily. 

Lily, leaving without a choice, staggered to James and sat on the seat beside him silently.

After the "sorting" was over, Lily turned to James.

"Look Potter, we need to talk." Lily spat and dragged him to an empty classroom. 

"What do you want to talk to me about, Evans?" James grinned, raking his hands through his messy hair coolly. 

"It's about Alexandra. You better leave her alone, or else…" 

"Hey, she's my girlfriend now, k? Or, are you jealous?" James' tongue ran across his lips.

"Like. Hell. I. Would."

"Look, I'm only playing with her." 

"You better not dump her or hurt her feelings you bastard…" Lily trailed off. 

James had whispered, "Shut up." in her ear. His breath was on her slender neck that Lily could feel him breathing on it. James' lips covered hers silently as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

Lily was amazed how gentle James was kissing her. _Oh my god, I'm here in an empty classroom kissing with James Potter, _Lily thought. She tried her very best not to kiss back but she couldn't help it. Finally, a bit of tongue met hers. _Just great. Now we're snogging, and I'm enjoying it, _Lily thought again.

James, on the other hand, was thinking: _Wow, her lips are so soft. Sirius always says redheads are fiery, but she was kissing back softly, driving my crazy. I'm losing my control…_

Lily finally snapped back to reality. _Oh my god._

"See ya later Evans," James called as she walked away. James smirked. _Little did I know Lily Evans is one good kisser, better then all the girls I've kissed before. I definitely got to taste those lips again even if it kills me. If not, I'll miss it till it's drivin' me crazy.  _       

                 ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**_Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl,  
She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine.  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind,   
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen…_**

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Like it? Hate it? Average? Want the next chapter? Send in your comments!!! Flames, are once again, fed to fluffy. Oh yeah, if u got any l/j love/hate fics, I would love to read 'em! Review!

Bad Gurl

   


	2. Senseless 02

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Plz… Go read first chapter.

Senseless 02 

"Where have you been, Jamsie?" Sirius asked mockingly. 

"Don't call me Jamsie, Jamie, or anything for that matter." James said, annoyed.

"What have you been doing, Jim- I mean James."

"Making out with hot chick, what else?" James replied, grinning.

"Oh, Alexandra. She's not _that _pretty." 

"Hey, you think I'll call her a hot chick? You're insane. Someone I didn't know will be such a good kisser, and is gorgeous." James, added, his grin getting wider.

Sirius' eyebrows went up. His eyes widened.

"Lily Evans? Ms. Little-bitchy-hard-to-get?" Sirius asked with disbelief.

James nodded and smirked. 

"Did she really kiss that good? Better then Cameron (the girl James rated she was the best)?" 

"Definitely. A+." 

"Hey, maybe I should try her out." James laughed.

"Sirius, if who's going after that girl, it's gonna be me." 

Sirius was about to reply, but Professor Flitwick (Was he their time?) walked in.

Lily was going walking to the Great Hall for dinner when someone who she hoped to avoid him all day, James, walked towards her. As he passed, he whispered "Meet me at the library after the dinner to study for the project." Then, he winked at her before casually walking in the opposite direction.

Lily groaned. Now she was going to be with James, alone in the library. She better prepare her wand to hex him in case he tries something more.

-After dinner-

Lily walked to the library quietly, her wand in her pocket. _Why can't I just don't go? _Lily asked herself. A big part of her was dragging her to go, a tiny part was refusing to do so. It was just like fighting the Imperius Curse. _Maybe James had put the Imperius Curse on me, _Lily thought, _hang on a second. How come I'm calling Potter James now?_

Lily sighed. Forget it. She was already in the library. She saw James' head was lying on the desk sleeping. Beside him was a stack of books on the table. 

She walked to the table and turned to James. She lay her head on the table to get a good look of his face. _Wow, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, _Lily thought, _so handsome. Wait, did I just think that?_

Suddenly, James' eyes fluttered open. 

"Huh?" 

"You were sleeping Mister Potter." Lily giggled. 

James scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Okay, let's start." 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

-After 15 minutes-

"Lily, can we stop? It's been an hour!" James yawned. Lily turned her head away from the book.

"James, it's only 15 minutes!" 

"Where did James come from?" James asked mischievously.

"Erm…" 

"This is so boring. Come on, I know what would be more interesting." He took Lily's wrist and dragged her outside.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!!!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

He had dragged her beside the lake. He looked in her unique emerald eyes, which the gaze turned Lily's heart into mush. He slowly caressed her shoulders way too lovingly that Lily thought she lost her voice to shout "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" James kissed her neck slowly before covering his lips with hers. Like the first time, he kissed gently then came a bit of tongue. James' hands moved down to her waist and wrapped around it. Lily's arms wrapped around James' neck, both senseless, all thoughts forgotten.

Ashley Stansfield was one of Alexandra's good friends. She had borrowed Alexandra's camera and was about to return it, hurrying to the girl's dorm. She passed a window and saw two figures kissing… a lot. Being a great gossip, she leaned against the window keenly to see who are the two figures. They looked awfully familiar… Lily and James? She thought James was dating Alexandra! 

I got to take a picture of this, Ashley thought, fumbling with the camera. Luckily, the camera still has film inside. She took an instant photo of them kissing (A/N: Wizard photos can move remember?). Alexandra's not going to like this, but she need to know the truth, Ashley thought.

Lily and James jumped apart as both of them felt a blinding flash shone on them. 

Instead of the last time, Lily didn't walked off. She looked at James, who was also breathing hard. 

"Someone took a picture of us kissing," Lily said, blushing at the word 'kissing'. 

"I know. Lily, is that your first time?"

"What?"

"You know, kissing?" 

"Err… Yeah." 

"You're an awesome kisser." James mumbled, blushing. Lily heard it and blushed.

"You too." Lily mumbled. 

"I'm done it so many times! I'm experienced." 

"Whatever."

"Do you want to do it again?" James licked his lips. 

"I need to go back to my dorm. It's late." 

"Are you saying you want to do it tomorrow?" 

"James, you're such an idiot." Lily kissed his cheek though. 

"Thanks for the night." She whispered in his ear. She started to walk off.

"You're welcomed." James grinned.
    
    ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~
    
    **_Must have picked the stars out of the sky  
    
    And left them in your eyes  
    
    Boy I'm thinkin' bout you every day and every night  
    
    And I love the way you drive me  
    
    insane…_**
    
    ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~
    
    I finally finished Chapter 2!!! :) If I get at least 10 reviews I 100% will go on. If not, I'll consider (50%). Just review! Flames are fed to Fluffy. 
    
    Bad Gurl**__**


	3. Senseless 03

A/N: I finally got Chapter 3 up! Yay! Keep on reviewing! And thanks for all the wonderful reviewers out there!!! Thanks!

Senseless 03 

Lily stepped in the great hall nervously. She knew someone took a picture of her and James kissing, and it can be evidence, or worse, blackmail. Just like she thought, once she stepped into the Great Hall, everyone looked at her. The Potter's Fan Club threw daggers at her angrily as Alexandra shot her a menacing glare. It was pretty obvious the rumour she and James were an item now, and James dumped Alexandra for Lily. 

She, herself, didn't even know why she said, "Thanks for the night." Isn't that practically showing she enjoyed it? _Jeez, Lily, look what a mess you've gotten yourself into_, Lily thought.  

After one uneventful breakfast with people goggling at her, she hurried to Charms quickly. What she easily predicted, Alexandra will come after her and kill her on the spot.

Thinking about it made her hurry her pace. But Alexandra was waiting just in front for her with one ugly face. 

"Where do you think you're going, _Lily_?" Alexandra said with unsuppressed anger.  

"Charms." 

Alexandra came closer to her, inches apart.

"You stole my boyfriend. You were jealous that I have James, the most popular guy in school, and you don't. You are a bitch." Alexandra growled. Lily flinched. No one ever called her a bitch. She felt like slapping Alexandra in the face. But on account of their so-called friendship last time, she stopped herself just in time.

"You made him dump me. YOU SEDUCED HIM!!!" she screamed and slapped Lily leaving a red mark on her left cheek.   

-Flashback-

"Mum! Come and see this! I'm a witch!!!" Lily squealed.

"You are? Congratulations Lily!!! Your Aunt Melody was one."

"I'm accepted into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry! Petunia!! I'm a witch!"

Petunia came down, glaring at Lily with anger and horror.

"Why am I a Squib???? It's not fair!!! How come Lily became a witch???!!!! I don't care. YOU ARE A FREAK!!!" Petunia screamed and slapped Lily. The eleven-year-old burst into tears. 

-Present-

Lily wanted to burst into tears. She needed someone. She needed someone to comfort her right now.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, instantly bringing her warm. 

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SLAP LILY YOU BITCH!!!" an angry familiar voice hollered.

"She seduced you James. SHE SEDUCED YOU!!!"

"Look, it was MY decision to dump you. It concerns _nothing, _NOTHING at all with Lily." Lily snapped back to reality. She stared at James. She had never seen James that angry. 

"Are you saying that I seduced James? EXCUSE ME? I seduced James??? What can I do if your boyfriend grabs me and starts kissing me?" Lily demanded.

"You seduced him!" 

"YOU! LOOK HERE!" James snarled. He grabbed Lily and placed a full kiss on her lips for 10 seconds. Lily, strangely, felt better. Alexandra had a mixture of jealousy and anger.

"GET IT? GET LOST AND DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU IN MY SIGHT AGAIN!!!" James roared.

Alexandra was no stronger then Lily. She burst into tears and ran away.

"I don't believe it! You dumped Alexandra! You hurt her feelings!" Lily pointed an accusing finger at James.

"Lily, look. I'm interested in _you_."

"What? And dump me later? I'm not stupid!" Lily snapped**.**

"I'm not either." James grabbed her waist easily, cupped her chin with his hands and kissed her gently. Lily melted right on the spot senselessly. Whatever that Potter charm is, it was definitely working on her. And before she knew it, she was kissing back.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~****

James sat on the bed, for once quiet and didn't know what to do.

_Do I love her?_

_Ah, of course you love her, _a voice spoke, _why did you get so angry last now? You never get that angry before, and for a girl._

_I don't Lily! _another voice appeared, _I'm just… I'm just… protecting her!_

_Really? But you really like it when you wrapped your arms around her do you?_

_…_

_Please… Just admit it._

_But I never really fallen in love before, have I?_

_Yes, you did. Remember 4th grade? You went totally head over heels for a girl called Carmen then she dumped you. It really hurt you, did it?_

_Okay, only once. But Lily?_

_Didn't you noticed how pretty and sexy she's grown lately?_

_Erm…_

_Didn't you noticed how you stare at her more often? _

_Erm… _

_Didn't you noticed how much you miss her when you and her weren't kissing?_

_Erm…_

_Admit it!_

_Okay. I give up. I like Lily Evans. _

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Lily curled up on her bed. She can't believe that jerk broke up with Alexandra. Now Alexandra is really fuming with her. Great.

_Or are you that angry? _A voice asked.

_… Of course! _A second voice answered defensively. 

_Oh, do you? Don't you feel 30% happy?_

_Er… Maybe…_

_You like James Potter. Admit it, stop being dilly-dally. _

_I don't! He's a self-centered jerk, changes girlfriend every weekend, and stole my number 1 spot in Transfiguration remember? _

_But didn't you like how he kisses you gently?_

_Erm…_

_Didn't you stare at him more often?_

_Erm…_

_Didn't you think he's cute recently?_

_Erm…  _

_ADMIT IT!_

_Fine! I like James Potter._

Lily's thoughts were interrupted. Lily's friend, Jaclyn, burst in.

"Lily-Prof-Dumbledore-needs-to-speak-with-you-"

"Why?" 

"It's-something-about-your-parents-"

Hearing this, Lily dashed out of the girl's dorm to the Headmaster's office.

Heh heh! I'm ever so evil. Another cliffie! Oh yeah, I want at least 40 reviews, or 35. Want the next chapter? REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, I noticed some of the lines are similar to the fic 'The Parents Who Died #1'. Sorry about that! I didn't mean to copy! It's just that I don't have much time to ask Someone the First to use the lines! I have camp for a week so I rush to get this chapter done. Cya! 

Bad Gurl-9.09pm    

******  **


	4. Senseless 04

A/N: Jeez, thanks for the reviews, you wonderful ppls out there! I luv ya all! I'm forever grateful!!! Here's the third chapter like I promised. And just one word with Quack Quack 88, thanks! I know it isn't really a cliffie actually… heh heh. 

Senseless 04 

"Lily, I really sorry, but your parents have been killed by Voldemort." Dumbledore said, looking right in her eyes.

Lily's eyes were filled with tears. A hundred questions rain across her head.

"How did it happen? Why did he kill them? Is it because of me?"

"We still do not know the reason, but more likely it is because of you since you're natural in Charms." 

Ignoring Dumbledore's presence, she, with tears streaming down her face, ran blindly out of the office to her dorm. In the common room, little did she know she crashed into…

"Hey, watch where you're going,"

"What do you think, I want to bang into you purposefully?" Lily snapped rudely. She looked up.

"James?!" 

"Lily?! Why are you crying?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," Lily pleaded.

"Tell me." He gazed steadily in her emerald eyes.

"My parents… Killed… Voldemort…" Lily fell into James arms instantly. James looked shocked.

"Damn. How did it happen?"

"Dumbledore says more likely because I'm good at Charms." James hugged her. 

"It's okay," he whispered over and over. After a few minutes Lily's tears started to slow down as she listened to James reassuring words. 

"It's going to be okay. I promise." James crooned gently. "Everything will be cool." 

Lily swallowed a few final sobs as she looked up to him with one grateful, killer smile. James smiled back, his brown eyes soft and full with concern. 

James leaned closer to Lily as he and she fell to the couch, James on top of Lily. He wrapped his hands around her neck and brushed his lips against hers. Both didn't know what exactly happened next.

After what it seems like 2 hours, they broke apart. There was a very awkward silence.

"Will you be my girlfriend Lily?" James asked quietly, his eyes glimmering with hope.

"Will you dump me?" Lily asked softly, eyes still teary. 

"I swear, if I ever dump Lily Evans, may lighting strike me. Please?" James gave her his famous puppy dog eyes.

Lily sighed. She loved him, now he wants her to be his girlfriend. Any girl will accept right? And, how is she going to reject that pair of eyes?

"Okay." Lily looked at James' eyes. It was sparkling with excitement.

"Thank you." James gave her a grin. 

"James…"

"What?"

"I think… Now I'm falling in love." 

"With another guy?!" James yelled.

"No… With you." She gazed into his chocolate eyes again. They were so… serious. 

"You know what?" James pulled her easily closer. "I think I am too…" He covered her lips. He started to plant kisses down her neck.

"Like them?" James whispered.

Lily gave James a flirtatious grin and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily went into her dorm. She felt not scared, not nervous, but perfectly happy. She saw Alexandra staring on the ground guiltily.

"Lily… I heard your parents died…" Alexandra squeezed her hands. "I just want you to know that I sorry for everything."

"I know. I'm sorry too." They both laughed.

"Actually, even I didn't tell you, I was very jealous of you. I know that James was going to dump me later, but I just want to have the feeling about having a popular boyfriend." Lily looked shocked.

"So… I'm really sorry…"

"I know…"

"You know, actually when I saw the photograph of you and James kissing, I felt you two looked cute together."

Lily felt herself going red.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend last now." Lily mumbled.

"Really?!!!! Did you agree???" 

Lily nodded. "We admitted we liked each other." 

"Aren't you scared he will dump you later?" 

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, when I look into his eyes, he was so serious. I've never seen James Potter so serious. He's usually funky around. I just know." 

Alexandra nodded. 

"I wish he doesn't dump you. Friends?"

"Friends." Lily smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James plopped happily on his bed. 

"Yo buddy, what's up? Why are you so cheerful?" Sirius asked curiously.

"This is probably the happiest day of my life." 

"What happened?" 

James just smiled. 

"Her soft lips… Her body… Her looks… Her hair… Her eyes…" 

"Lily Evans?!"

"She agreed to be my girlfriend." 

"Dude, you rule! No guy can even get close to her! So, when are you going to dump her?" 

"WHAT??!!! Never! I'm serious this time, Sirius!" 

Sirius looked astonished. 

"I love her! I've been asking myself why do I feel different around her… I even stare at her in class!!! You know I never stare at girls, girls stare at ME."

"You're serious this time, are you?"

"Definitely!" Sirius paused.

"FINALLY!!!!! Dude, I've been waiting 6 years for you to truly love someone, you know!" 

It was James' turn to look astounded.

"Lily Evans is something." 

"I know she is. I really like her." 

"I know you do. Good luck with her James!" 

James smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rumor James and Lily were an item now spread like a wild fire. The Potter Fan Club was even angrier with her, but learned to accept they were perfect for each other. Alexandra starting dating with Remus, and they were a very cute item now. James was dating with Lily for 3 months and broke all the records how long he's dated a girl. 

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called patiently. The noise became quiet.

"There will be a Masquerade ball held next week. The ball will start at 7.30pm  sharp. Thank you." 

The noise started again excitedly. Girls giggled and chattered noisily what to wear and who will ask them.

"Hey James, who are you asking?" Sirius piped up.

"Lily."

"Remus?" 

"Alexandra." 

"Peter?" 

"Grace."

"Sirius?" James asked irritably.

"Don't know."

"You asked us and you don't know yourself?!" 

"Chill down. Shouldn't you be asking Lily now?" 

James walked casually to the group of girls Lily was in. The group scattered. James took out a beautiful lily.

"To a delicate flower: Will you go to the Masquerade with me?"

"Sure." Lily took the lily and gave James a killer smile and pecked him on the cheek. 

"Cool." James grinned and headed back to the Marauders. 

The girls started giggling again.

"This is going to be one interesting Masquerade ball." Sirius smirked.         

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next chapter is the last, regarding the Masquerade ball. What will happen? Anyways, I know that the conversation between James and Sirius is kindda weird and confusing, so I'm going to explain. What is means is that Sirius has been waiting for 6 years for James to have a true girlfriend, not only for a few weeks. The conversation is awkward but I can't make this chapter too short. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon… Oh yeah, **REVIEW!**

Bad Gurl


	5. Senseless 05

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! *smiles broadly* Here's the last chapter… 

Senseless 05 

Alexandra gazed in the mirror.

"Looking good," she murmured, for the tenth time hoping Remus would like it. Suddenly, Lily stepped out of the bathroom.

"Lily! You look amazing!" Alexandra exclaimed. There was no pang of jealousy this time, but true words. Lily smiled. 

Her beautiful dark red hair was tied into an elegant knot with two fancy sticks with silver sparkles on them. Her robes were dazzling silver and shone brightly in every angle, hugging all her curves. A little glitter was even sprinkled on her cheeks. She looked stunning without a doubt. 

"You too. Remus will surely like it." Lily commented. Alexandra blushed.

"You think so?"

"Definitely." 

The Masquerade already started, since it was 7.45. James and Remus were waiting at the foot of the stairs in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Remus asked. 

"What else? Clothes, make-up… A pile of old rubbish." James grumbled, but the first sight of Lily walking down gracefully knew he was wrong. Remus meant to say something, but his mouth hanged open. James' eyes raked Lily up and down. The way James was looking at Lily was the same way Lily's looking at James.

"Hi," James started as casually as he could, "You look gorgeous!" Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek as a way of saying thank you. James held out a hand.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he said in a fake tone.

"Yes, please," Lily replied in the same tone, taking James' hand pompously. Both grinned. It's going to be one long night.

Sirius was already dancing with one girl, taking out in the dance floor. Everybody was watching and cheering, maybe except the Slytherins. The song ended and everyone clapped as Sirius walked to James and Lily, grinning. 

"We were good, weren't we?" Sirius asked mischievously. 

"Maybe… Maybe not. Let's see who's better." James grinned back. "Dance?" He held out a hand in front of Lily.

"Sure!" Lily took it and smiled as The Weird Sisters struck up a fast song. Everybody stopped again and made way.

"Let's show everyone how good we are!" James yelled over the music.

~*~Lily~*~

James and I started bopping all over the dance floor. It felt sort of natural… He _was _a good dancer. 

"The music's fantastic!" I shouted as James spun me around in a circle. He winked at me rather flirtatiously. I winked back.

He twirled me around and caught me again, wrapping one arm around my waist. I was having so much fun! We have never done this before, but it felt so rehearsed and natural.

I twirled around, and we did an elaborate sequence of twists, turns and spins all over the dance floor. When I came back to his arms, our eyes met. His was glimmering with excitement, like the time when I agreed to be his girlfriend. Everyone was cheering, louder then ever.

"Are we really that good?" I said as he pulled me back easily towards him before spinning me out again. 

"No-we're better!" James said in my ear. We clasped each other's hands and started to step and whirl across the empty ground floor. This is probably the best night of my life!

~*~Normal~*~

The song ended. When James and Lily walked over to Sirius, Remus and Peter, James asked smugly "Are we better?"

"Nope!" Sirius replied. 

"Hey, how did both of you swing a dance like that?" Remus asked. 

"Who knows? The feeling's natural." James shrugged. "Lily's a pretty good dancer, far the best girl dancer I've known." 

"Oh yeah?" Lily said playfully. "Pretty good?" 

"Excellent." 

A slow song struck.

"Care to dance?" James asked.

"Sure."

They swayed to the elegantly, looking at each other's eyes longingly. 

"Lily…I love you." James murmured.

"I love you too James." Lily smiled and both broke into a passionate kiss. 

"Hate can become love, the two people in front of us can prove it." Remus smiled. Alexandra nodded.

"Definitely," Alexandra laughed, "Definitely true." 

I have to agree with Alexandra this time! *grins happily* Anyway, I'm really sorry this chapter is sooo short, but I have no choice, honestly!!! I might have another love/hate fic coming up… You'll never know! Senseless is completed, thanks to all the wonderful reviewers that made me complete the series! 

Bad Gurl****

       


End file.
